Little Black Dress
by kalenko
Summary: AU / Nathan has a crossdressing kink and Harry catches him in the act.


**A/N:** _Not beta'd, excuse any typos or grammar mistakes, I proofread as well as I could while sick. /: Just a quick kink one-shot that I've been desiring to write._

* * *

Nathan slid his fingers along the soft cotton panties, they were bikini cut and black with small colored polka dots and they were one of Nathan's favorite pairs. He had them laid out on the bed with the black slightly lacey almost-lingerie slip dress. He didn't want to go all out tonight, Harry was coming back before long, but Nathan hadn't done this in so long and didn't want to put it off again. He pulled his shirt and jeans off with slightly shaking hands, slipping out of his boxers and almost tripping on them, he kicked his clothes off to the side and reached out to the underwear on the bed. He tried to be delicate, to not rush anything but he pulled them on a little quickly, shivering as he adjusted himself, knowing that they weren't gonna fit right much longer. He slid the slip over his head, arms raised, letting the heavy but flowing fabric slide down his torso, making him shiver.

He adjusted the dress, the silky fabric cold against his warm skin, underwear tight and soft, and he lay back on the bed. He closed his eyes and let his hands slide from his collar bone down along his body, feeling his nipples through the thin black fabric, the smooth glide of the fabric beneath his fingers. He slid his hand down along his thighs, slopping just before the edge of the dress and pulling the fabric out tight, stretching it across himself, hips pushing up faintly against it.

Nathan pushed the fabric against his thighs, loving the shift of it against him, how the short hemline felt out of place from jeans or shorts. He had turned the stereo on low, just to give something besides silence to his aural senses but had long since forgotten what was playing; other than his hands playing at pushing up the hem of the dress, slowly and painfully higher, letting it bunch up. Nathan gasped a little loudly as he finally let the fabric slip up and over his mostly hardened cock.

He let himself cup a hand over his cock, feeling the soft and warmed panties, squeezing the length underneath, and keening low in his throat. Nathan let himself think of the other pretty things he'd dress up in from time to time, just for himself, just to get it out of his system; he had a complete set of lace and see-through mesh lingerie, he had panties with little bows on them that would catch with the glide of his hand, he had another dress, a light blue one that the salesman told him complimented his eyes as he rung it up and it had made Nathan blush dark red and anxious to put it on. He thought about letting Harry know he did this, but Harry had made it clear going into their relationship that he was okay with Nathan being a guy, great with it even, and Nathan didn't want him to think he was doing it to convince Harry of anything...it was just, Nathan enjoyed the soft fabrics and the sinfulness of the skimpy little things, he was barely dressed but he was still dressed, a tease to himself. He almost loved ruining the underwear and the dresses, ruining something so sweet and delicate.

By this point Nathan was rolling the palm of his hand at a good rhythm across his cock, still over the underwear, making small noises when he'd speed up some and whining when he slowed down. Nathan loved making noise usually, mostly because of how Harry got off on it. When he made these noises Harry would usually pull back from his, staring and taking him all in and then he'd let out a quiet, "Fuck."

Nathan's eyes snapped open, heart thumping even harder against his ribcage, hand frozen, fingers spreading out as though to try and hide the panties. "Oh, Fuck." He heard Harry's voice again, closer, like he'd stepped a few feet into the room instead of standing at the door. Nathan shot up into a sitting position to stare at Harry, his cock slipping over the top of his underwear and pressing against his stomach, the dress falling over and obscuring the view. Harry was staring there anyway.

Nathan was flushed from being caught, too tongue-tied to speak aloud to Harry. Harry stood paused and staring for another minute before pulling his shirt off and crawling up to Nathan on the bed, sliding a hand around his neck and kissing him hard. Nathan's fingers scrambled against the sheets for a moment before reaching up around Harry's neck, making a surprised sound against his mouth as Harry laid him back down against the bed. Jean covered thigh pressing between his legs, the contrast causing Nathan to buck up against it, the soft cotton sliding against the rough denim. Harry pulled away from his mouth, pressing his leg snugly against Nathan's cock, shivering when Nathan let out a strangled moan, head tipping back. Harry nipped at the soft pale skin of Nathan's neck, fingers sliding over the lace straps of the dress, pulling them to hang over the sides of Nathan's shoulders so he could continue his trail of soft kisses and sharp nips along Nathans collarbone. Nathan mewled and bucked up against Harry, fingers carding through his hair.

Harry pulled back suddenly, eyes dark and lidded as he pulls away from Nathan, settling back between his spread legs, taking him in. Nathan stuttered to speak but a flicker of Harry's gaze made him stay quiet, made him watch Harry watch him. Harry reached out tentatively, hands trailing lightly down the same trail Nathan's started out on, lingering to rub against his nipples and immediately sliding the dress back up Nathan's thighs. Harry's fingers traces the outline of the panties elastic band, feather light when traveling over his cock and it was maddening.

Without warning Harry hooked his fingers under the hem of the panties, and slid them down, Nathan shivered and raised his hips, letting Harry pull them down his legs and off, holding them and running his fingers over them, observing the slight wet spot left on the front. He set them aside with care, hands sliding back up Nathan's thighs, rustling the fabric and making it fall back over his cock, Harry leaned down and pressed his hot mouth over the cool silk, humid air blowing through against Nathan and he moaned loudly, fingers curling into Harry's hair.

He mouthed along Nathan's length before pushing the dress back up and taking Nathan into his mouth, tongue flicking just under the head of his cock. Nathan let out a quiet sob and resisted the urge to push into Harry's mouth. Harry closed a tight hand around Nathan's base, squeezing as he slid just barely lower. Harry's other hand slid up Nathan's thigh, fingers toying with the material of the dress, making it tickle Nathan's skin and he couldn't stop the faint giggle he let slip. Harry just slipped a bit further down and sucked harder, causing Nathan's quiet amusement to turn into a full moan, hips lifting up to chase Harry's mouth as he pulled back for a moment's breath.

Harry looked up at Nathan's disheveled hair; lips bite swollen, thin lacey straps still slid off of his shoulders, before taking him back in. Taking him lower, letting him brush against the back of his throat as he hollowed his cheeks and set a fast paced rhythm. Harry squeezed his hand, and let his thumb brush down over Nathan's balls, loving the shocked little gasp Nathan emitted between harsh breaths and whimpers and whispers of his name.

Nathan squirmed against the sheets just to feel the fabric slide against his skin, like another caress, Harry's heavy hand braced on his hip to try and keep him still. But with the way Harry was working he couldn't stay still, couldn't stay quiet, pitch rising melodically as he grew closer. Harry swirled his tongue before sliding down and sucking hard, simultaneously pulling the dress down with his hand and letting it slide against his inner thigh as Harry twisted his other hand. Nathan let out a half-choked gasp, toes curling as his heels dug into the bed, fingers twisting beside him, rumpling the sheets as he came apart, hot and wet in Harry's mouth.

Harry pulled off shortly after, pressing hot against Nathan's front, pressing his forehead against Nathan's bare shoulder, a hand fumbling into his jeans. His breath hot against Nathan's cooling skin, voice low and rough as he spoke, "Next time...next time-fuck…tell me you're gonna do this an-and I'll-" Harry pulled in a harsh breath as Nathan lazily pressed his thigh up against Harry, but he caught his words again, " I- bloody hell, I wanna tease you through your panties until you're begging and eat you out and fuck you...shit, I wanna fuck you in this, because you deserv-serve...such a ...pretty girl..." Harry's words of praise trailed off into quiet stutters as Harry brought himself off, shooting hot over his hand and onto Nathan's dress.

Harry didn't pull away, just lay there, shifting slightly to comfortably lay against Nathan; who hand was brushing Harry's hair back, listening to his breath slow. "I've got to admit, I'm kind of bummed I didn't tell you about this sooner..."

Harry pulled back enough to look at Nathan, asking, "What?"

"The dress and the underwear...I mean...I just like it, I-I have stockings too and like bodices and-"

"Oh dear god." Harry breathed out, sounding awed; Nathan had the decency to blush.

"Yeah..so...maybe this means you're cool with it? Like-"

"It kind of means you should just wear stuff like this all the bloody time and have sex with me a lot."

"Harry..." Nathan said, a jokingly warning tone to his voice.

"I'm serious; I'm totally buying you lingerie for your birthday." Nathan just huffed lightly, but really he was completely okay with his boyfriend enjoying his kink too.


End file.
